Rockhelm Bisonsmash
Rockhelm Bisonsmash is a Minotaur Barbarian played by Travis Plamp. Stats Character Information Rockhelm Bisonsmash hopes that with his strong and reliable cohorts he can find the sort of adventure and enlightenment he'd heard only whispers of during his younger years spent in a small village in the Grandfather Mountains. A token Tauren, he finds himself in a constant struggle between animal bloodlust and finer, more civilized pursuits. Ultimately he finds that his adventures sooth his bestial need for straight-up gangsta-ass murda', while leading him to the great, learned cities of Rok. Rockhelm needs his companions to believe that he's intelligent, but he's actually pretty stupid and can only pretend to understand most of the books he finds and the meaning of art he collects. Thus, he is invested in his company because only with them can he navigate the complex world heretofore unknown to him, and he does his best to trust them. Powers 'Race' *Vitality **1 additional healing surge *Ferocity **When user drops to 0 or below HP, can make a BMA as an immediate interrupt. *Heedless Charge **+2 racial bonus to AC against opportunity attacks provoked during a charge. *Goring Charge **'Encounter'. STR, CON, or DEX +4 vs AC. HIT: 1d6+ STR, CON, or DEX +4. 'Class' *Rageblood Vigor **When raging, if an attack reduces an enemy to 0 HP, gain temporary hit points equal to 5+ CON mod. *Rampage **Once per round, if user makes a critical hit, immediately make a BMA against any enemy as a free action. *Rage Strike **'Daily'. STR v. AC. If raging and with at least one unused rage power, expend unused power. Deal DMG based off of level of power expended: ***1st LVL: 3W+STR mod ***5th LVL: 4W+STR mod ***9th LVL: 5W+STR mod ***etc... **MISS: Half dmg. **SPECIAL: Can be used twice a day. *Swift Charge **'Encounter'. Free action. If your attack reduces an enemy to 0 HP, charge another enemy. 'At-Will' *Devastating Strike **STR v AC. HIT: 1W+1d8+STR mod DMG. ***'EFFECT:' Until start of next turn, any attacker gains +2 to ATK rolls against. If raging, attackers do not gain bonus. *Recuperating Strike **STR v AC. 1W+STR mod DMG, gain temporary HP equal to CHA mod. If raging, gain temp HP equal to 5+CHA. 'Encounter' *Great Cleave **STR v AC. Close burst 1. 1W + STR mod DMG + 1 DMG for each adjacent enemy. *Blade Sweep **STR v AC. 2W + STR mod DMG; each adjacent enemy takes DMG equal to CON mod. 'Daily' *Macetail's Rage **STR v REF. HIT: '1W+STR mod DMG, target is knocked prone. ***'MISS: Half damage. ***'EFFECT: '''Until rage ends, each hit grants temp HP equal to STR mod. *Silver Phoenix Rage **STR v AC. '''HIT:' 2W+STR mod fire DMG, ongoing 5 fire DMG (save ends). ***'MISS:' Half damage. ***'EFFECT:' Until rage ends, gain regeneration 3. When first knocked to 0 or below HP, spend a healing surge as an immediate interrupt. 'Utility' *Shrug it Off **'Encounter'. As an immediate interrupt, make a saving throw against an effect that save can end. If successful, shift one square as a free action. *Indomitable Shift **'Daily.' Minor action. Shift a number of squares equal to CON mod. Gain 1d10 temp HP plus 1 additional temp HP for each enemy within 2 squares. Feats *Deadly Rage **+1 to DMG rolls while raging *Improved Rageblood Vigor *Headmen's Chop **+5 DMG to prone target when using an axe or heavy blade *Bloodied Ferocity **Make BMA as a free action when first bloodied *Toughness **+5 HP at LVL 6 Category:Player characters Category:Libertaurians